The Tale of Theresa Touko
by TimeSeerStudios
Summary: This prequel to the Pokémon BW Path of Myths fan fiction follows the history of Theresa Touko, the girl hero from Pokémon Black and White... Learn the origin of her cold and intense personality, and the truth behind her dark ambition. Follow the story of Theresa as she travels Unova, gathering badges, finding her team, and of course putting her rival Jake the jerk in his place!
1. Chapter 1: Not Exactly a Promising Start

I started off normal enough. I was just the average toddler, a bit-short-tempered, but overall a good-natured girl. Lots of friends, a happy family, a peaceful town. All the essentials. I still wonder why it chose me. I still wonder how I became a legend. And I still don't know the answer.

I was never quite right from that day. But, I suppose you are starting to wonder what exactly I'm talking about, now aren't you? Don't worry, I'm getting to that. Let's start at the beginning. Where else can a good story start, after all?

My name is Theresa Touko, and I grew up in Nacrene City, a quiet, friendly place, an oasis of tradition and calmness in a vast world of adventure, danger, and most of all, Pokemon. There are all sorts, scattered all over this region, Unova, and many others as well. But at that innocent time in my life, those regions were hardly more than fairy tales, exotic places you'd only ever hear about in storybooks. Most Pokemon, even the common ones, were mysteries to me too. I was just six. And I had a lot to learn.

I learned that the world is cruel. Fate is cruel. Life itself is cruel. And I thought the only way to get what I wanted was to be just as cruel. Only now do I know I was wrong.

One day I snuck out again to the little lakes just east of Nacrene. I loved to go on my little "adventures" without permission all the time. It was one of my favorite things, even despite the inevitable scolding afterward. It was calm and pleasant, with the birds chirping, and the surface of the water as still as glass, the only sign of life being an occasional splash made by an excited Basculin. Then everything went quiet.

Something stepped out of the brush and onto the water. It was a strange Pokemon, a horse-like creature with a blue and white body, a horn on its head, and a flowing scarlet mane. It galloped across the surface of the lake for a few seconds, its movements as graceful as any dancer. Then it saw me. It stopped, and watched me silently, as if unsure of what to think. Just as confused, I stared back. It started to step forward, then stopped and looked back as a loud cry, perhaps that of an angry parent, sounded in the woods. It gave me one last curious look, then turned and galloped off into the forest again.

I went back to Nacrene right away. I wanted to know what that Pokemon was, since surely it HAD to be a Pokemon. But when I described it, my family just stared at me blankly. They had never heard of such a thing. And neither had anyone else in the city. But, being the stubborn child I was, the more they insisted there was no such Pokemon, the more I insisted that there WAS. That I had SEEN it.

No one believed me. At first they were somewhat understanding. Then they became irritable. They didn't like a little kid telling them what was real and what wasn't. And the more irritable they became, the more irritable I became. It rapidly deteriorated into a downward spiral of frustration and arguing.

And then there was Jake. It was all fine until he stepped in. He was the clown, you could say, though now I see him more as the bully he actually was. He was always picking out someone to make jokes about. His victims had always been good-natured and humorous about it before. Once their turn was over, he'd move on to someone else. Everyone had their turn, but when he got to me, I didn't have a sense of humor. My nerves had worn thin after over a week of arguing with my family. I punched him. I still don't regret it.

From then on, he stopped switching people. He just picked on me. I was easy to single out since I didn't have friends anymore, and was acting, to put it lightly, a little nutty. That was how I became the Crazy Girl of Nacrene.

My downward spiral continued for years and years. I got worse and worse. I lost my morals, my empathy. People called me cold and cruel and cunning. I replied that I merely did what I had to. I didn't let them get to me. After years of being hated and laughed at, I no longer cared what anyone thought of me. I was on my own. A loner. And I liked it that way.

To this day, I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't seen that legendary Pokemon running on the water. Would I have been happier? Had more friends? Had hobbies? I don't know, and I think it's better that way. After all, even if it HAD been better that way… There's no changing it now. I am Theresa Touko, the most dangerous, ambitious, intense Pokemon trainer in Unova. And that is just the way I like it. That's what I thought, anyway. Now I am not so sure.

I decided to become a trainer when I learned about the Pokemon Champion. I figured someone that important knew some very privileged information. Like perhaps what it was I had seen on the lakes. So, at 8 years old, I asked my parents for a Pokemon. They said no. They wanted me to take over the family business. But, I decided if inheriting the business meant I could not be a trainer, then I would not inherit it. I fought them every step of the way. The arguments became more and more frequent over the years.

When I was 12, I decided to write to a few heroes of a region called Sinnoh. I had heard about them on the news, and hoped they would help me. I wrote them a letter telling them my story and asking if they could get me a Pokemon of my own, and sent it. I waited. And waited. And waited some more. They never replied. I still don't know if they even got it. Or perhaps they did, and saw what a crazy child I was, and decided I would be a danger to myself and others if they actually gave me a Pokemon.

That very year Jake's parents gave him his first three Pokemon, a Darumaka, Tympole, and Roggenrola. I cannot describe how jealous I was. Then I made my decision. I WOULD get a Pokemon… No matter WHAT I had to do. I would do whatever it took. Lie, cheat, run away from home, hurt any people or Pokemon that got in the way… ANYTHING.

I began to prepare for the day when I could go on my journey. I secretly collected TMs and HMs, saved money, and bought items such as potions and revives that would be useful. Being from a fairly wealthy family, none of that was too difficult. All that was left was the problem of getting a Pokemon. I was smart enough to know trying to catch one without weakening it first, which of course required another Pokemon, simply wouldn't end well. So I waited for my opportunity. I knew it would come, if I was patient. And I was very patient. And I was right.


	2. Chapter 2: My Opportunity

I waited for my opportunity for years. When I was 15, I was starting to worry I'd never get my chance. Then I saw the newspaper ad and knew it was finally time. It was by Professor Juniper, and was asking for an assistant that could travel around Unova, testing out a new Pokedex she'd created. It was a beta version, but apparently had all the same features and programming as the final would, and whoever was chosen would be allowed to keep it. I wrote a letter to her to volunteer. I didn't tell her about the legendary Pokemon I'd seen. I had learned by then that people never believed that story. I made it sound like I was simply a friendly volunteer who wanted to travel Unova anyway, and would be glad to test out the Pokedex on the way. I even forged my parents' signatures to make it seem like they approved. They never even knew.

A week passed. And another. Then I got a reply. She had chosen me to test the Pokedex. I still don't know how many people signed up for it. For all I knew, I might have been the only one, or one out of a thousand. Either way, I had my chance, and I wasn't going to waste it. All I had to do was show up at Professor Juniper's lab two days later for a brief meeting and to receive the Pokedex and a Pokemon and I had the job.

The day before, I began to pack up everything I needed. My TMs (I had gathered all but the mysterious TM 95 by then), my potions, some pokeballs, revives, food and water, extra clothes, plenty of cash, and numerous other supplies that would come in handy on a long journey. That night I snuck out to start heading to Professor Juniper's lab.

I walked along the path cautiously, watching for any and all wild Pokemon. One misstep, and I could be attacked. And I couldn't imagine reaching Professor Juniper if I was stuck in a hospital. Getting myself injured wasn't an option. I hoped I would be lucky and wouldn't run into any hostile Pokemon at all. But, in case you haven't noticed, I've never been a very lucky person.

A small Pokemon, a violet kitten, stepped out of the brush and looked around. A Purrloin. I backed off and hoped it would go away, but it was too late. The Purrloin noticed me, grinned a malignant grin, and took a few steps toward me. It mewed and gave me a pitiful, innocent look, but I knew better. Purrloins are notorious thieves. As soon as I let my guard down, it would attack, snatch a souvenir, and take off, never to be seen again. I kept my eyes on it as I slowly backed away, hoping I was heading toward the town. But, as I said, I wasn't very lucky. I fell in the lake instead.

I heard the Pokemon cackle as I pulled myself back onto land, utterly drenched and humiliated. I was furious too, but I kept myself under control. There was nothing I could do to that little furball. Not yet anyway. Unfortunately, my fury made me let my guard down. And you know what that means.

In an instant it was right on top of me, snatched my bag, grabbed a little bag inside it, which held all the berries I'd collected for my quest, and ran off. I was frustrated at my awful luck, but I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to gather up what little dignity that hadn't been washed away in the river and went on my way.

Naturally, I reached Striaton City first, but I didn't dare stop there for the moment. It was much too close to my hometown. Some of the people there that had been to Nacrene might have recognized me. So I kept going, even though it was well past midnight. I couldn't afford to be caught. This was my only chance.

I arrived at Accumula soon after. I knew the small town held nothing for me, not even a Gym, so I decided to stay there for the rest of the night. I figured that anyone searching for me would decide there was no reason I'd come there, and wouldn't even bother looking. Not to mention my parents probably hadn't even noticed I was gone yet. I checked into a hotel (being from a wealthy family, I always had plenty of cash), a small local place unlikely to be noticed by anyone looking for me. The old couple owning the place found it strange that someone as young as me wanted a room, especially at such a late hour, but I passed them some extra cash so they wouldn't ask any questions.

I headed into the room. It was smaller than I was used to, but I didn't mind. I was only staying there for a few hours, after all. I changed into pajamas and went to sleep, knowing it would be important to be rested for the next day. It was going to be my big day. The day I'd finally be on my way to fulfilling my dream.

That night I had troubling dreams. Three pairs of eyes; blue, yellow, and red, flashed in the darkness. Three massive beasts fought, their roars echoing across the land. Ice, fire and lightning violently clashed again and again.

Then I woke up. I looked out the window at the noon sun. The dream faded, my mind once again occupied by my excitement about the day to come. After all, it was just a dream and dreams aren't real. I soon forgot about the incident entirely. I hadn't even thought about the three beasts' identities, or that it could mean something.

I was so naive.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey I Dreamed Of

I climbed out of bed, cleaned up so I'd look presentable, left a tip on the bedside table, and left the inn. It was about time to be meeting Professor Juniper, and I didn't want to be late. No, I REFUSED to be late. I would not accept failure. Not this time.

So I made my way to Nuvema Town. It was a small, quaint little town, much smaller than I was used to. Not to mention more peaceful. The only person around was a nerdy looking kid about my age, with black hair, glasses, and a cowlick of hair that stuck up awkwardly. He happened to be in the way, coming out of Professor Juniper's lab, so I brushed past him then headed into the Pokemon Lab. The Professor noticed me as soon as I stepped inside.

"You must be the girl who called from Nacrene City," she said, heading over to me. "Theresa, right?" I nodded. "Alright, give me a moment to get everything out for you," she said, looking through her things, and pulling out a pokedex and three pokeballs. "Here's the pokedex you'll be testing, and you can choose one of these three pokemon, Snivy, Oshawott, or Tepig." I could barely contain my excitement. This was it. I was going to get a Pokemon of my own!

I looked at each of the Pokemon in turn. Snivy? No… I'd never really liked snakes. Tepig? No… No way was I carrying around a fire-snorting pork chop! That seemed a bit undignified to me. My eyes strayed to the Oshawott.

It was really cute, a little blue and white otter with a shell blade on its stomach and big eyes. Also, I had heard they were pretty tough, and even seen its final evolution, Samurott, once. I made my decision.

I scooped up the Oshawott's pokeball. "May I have this one?" I asked politely.

"Of course," Professor Juniper replied, smiling. "You can nickname him, if you like." Nickname him? I glanced at the Pokemon. What could I call the Pokemon that would sound cool and dignified, but not TOO vicious?

"I think I'll call him Blade. Since he uses that shell for a blade, and all." The Professor nodded her approval, so I put the pokeball in my bag, smiling.

"Thanks again for offering to help test the pokedex," Professor Juniper said happily, "I was really starting to get worried, since I hadn't found a tester, and it's only a month before I give one to a few people from here." I tried to hide my surprise. I really was the only one? I never would have guessed.

I just nodded calmly to cover it up. "Of course, Professor. And, thank you for letting me have a pokemon. It really means a lot to me." She smiled, and after a moment I turned with a wave and left. I paused at the exit of the town.

"So, this is where my quest begins..." I murmured to no one in particular, unable to contain my excitement any longer, "But, by the time it is done, no one in Unova will be able to forget the name of Theresa Touko!" With those final words, I dashed out of town to begin my journey. It was time to start my training!

I headed out into the woods a bit, then I looked up my Oshawott's moves in the Pokedex. Tackle and Tail Whip. Not very impressive.

We trained for most of the day, battling weak wild Pokemon. Soon Blade learned Water Gun and Water Sport as well. I didn't see much use for Water Sport, but Water Gun would be useful, that was for sure. But I wanted him to learn another better move too. I looked through my collection of TMs. Blizzard? No, that misses too easily. Aerial Ace? Not strong enough. I finally decided on Ice Beam. It was generally more accurate, super strong, and was an unusual type for an Oshawott. I spent the rest of the day on making sure he knew how to use that move.

It went quite well, and I was satisfied. Blade really seemed to be a fast learner, tough and clever and loyal. That day we also caught a Lillipup to add to the team, who I nicknamed Terrier. Despite his small size, he was quite a tough little thing, too. He already knew Leer, Tackle, Odor Sleuth, and Bite when I caught him.

That night I returned to Accumula and found a different inn to stay at.

I slept soundly, dreaming of exciting adventures to come and old dreams at last coming true.


End file.
